


Just Give In

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tom can interpret Bill's needs and desires better than even Bill can. Though Bill meant to say no tonight because he's just too damn exhausted, sometimes it's easier to just give in. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a bit of a break from serious story line for some quality twincest time:) I've had this story sitting in an unfinished document on my laptop for quite awhile now, but I decided it was just too cute, and sexy to NOT post:) Hope you enjoy the Kaulitzcest show

“So, what do you wanna do tonight?”

Bill heaved a great sigh and leaned his back against the front door to close it behind them. Tom's question was entirely innocuous, but Bill let out his sound of frustration anyways. After a long day, he was too tired to be planning the rest of their night; most of their days lately had been previously planned out for them down to the last second. With the release of _Humanoid_ steadily approaching, the number of interviews, appearances, and meetings had skyrocketed. Bill was fatigued, mentally and physically. 

“What?” Tom asked, pausing to glance over his shoulder at Bill, who still lingered by the front door.

“Just tired, I guess.” Bill mumbled.

He pushed away from the door and heaved his bag over his shoulder with a grunt. Tom's eyes narrowed slightly as Bill pushed his way past his brother on a determined path toward the bedroom.

Tom followed closely behind. He didn't speak until Bill threw his bag down on the floor and sank to the bed.

“Hey, what's wrong with you today?” Tom asked.

Bill fell to his back against the mattress and stretched his arms out to the side. He shook his head, indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

Tom sat down next to Bill and laid a warm palm on Bill's bare stomach, where his shirt rode up his front. His thumb stroked back and forth, sending satisfying heat curling through Bill's loins.

“Mmm. . .” Bill mumbled, cracking his eyes open just a bit to look up at Tom.

“Come on, now.” Tom urged, “Tell me.”

“I said, I'm tired. . .”

“And?”  
“Just sick of talking to people.” Bill spit out, at last, “Sick of seeing people, going to meetings, all these damn interviews. . .”

“I know, it can be exhausting.” Tom agreed, moving his palm in a slow circle over the smooth, flat plane of Bill's belly.

Bill gave a little whimper and scooted closer to Tom.

Tom withdrew his hand, drawing a little screech of frustration from Bill's lips.

“Tom. . .” He whined, groping for his brother's hand.

“Go take your shower.” Tom said, rising from the bed and extending Bill a hand up, “Then we'll cuddle.”

“Why not now?” Bill moaned, curling his fingers around Tom's and allowing his twin to do most of the work.

“Because, I'm not cuddling a porcupine.” Tom grinned.

Bill put a hand to his forehead and curled his fingers around the front peak of his impressive mohawk. There was still a ton of hairspray in it; it would be a bitch to wash out when he was trying to hurry through the shower.

“Come on.” Tom hauled Bill off the bed and to his feet, “You'll feel better.”

“Okay.” Bill grudgingly agreed.

He peeled off his jacket and pants and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror and winced. It would be a small miracle if the footage shot at the interview today didn't pick up on the dark circles under his eyes and the white pallor of his skin. He had always been naturally pale, but the lily white complexion on his cheeks didn't even complement his vampire-like appearance.

He went about wiping all the makeup from his eyes and took a comb to his hairspray encrusted hair, hoping to get some of the product out before he got into the shower. He quickly gave up when the brush did more to pull out his hair rather than the hairspray.

Once Bill got into the shower, with the water on hot, he realized Tom was right. The hot, pounding needles of water massaged away the headache that had been brewing most of the day. He was running on caffeine, coffee and Red Bull mostly, had barely gotten a bite to eat since breakfast. They had been ferried from a meeting with promoters, straight to the interview, got a few scenes for Tokio Hotel TV, and then met back up a studio for a last minute listening session. It was dark now, and though Bill could feel his stomach growling in hunger, all he wanted was to cuddle up under the blankets with Tomi and let that gentle, familiar caress take all the tension from his body. 

Bill hurried through his shower and climbed back out, feeling a little more refreshed. He scrubbed his hair and body dry, then cinched the towel around his waist and left the bathroom to find Tom.

His brother was lounging on their king sized bed, wearing a black, silk robe and flipping through channels on the TV. His tanned skin was moist and glowing, as if he too had hurried through the shower to get in the bed ahead of Bill. Bill lingered by the doorway, watching Tom with adoring, slightly lustful eyes. No matter how tired or irritated Bill felt, he could never miss the attraction of Tom's lean, muscular body, those full lips, and expert hands.

Tom glanced up when he heard Bill draw in a sharp breath. His cocoa-brown eyes sparkled, and he held up a hand, “Get in here. What you waiting for?”

Bill bit back a grin and crossed the room and a quick pace, shedding the towel as he went. He crawled onto the bed and between Tom's legs, planting his cheek firmly against Tom's chest. With a contented sigh, he snuggled up against Tom's front and slid his hands under the robe to lay a firm grasp on Tom's waist. Tom clicked the TV off and wrapped his arms fully around Bill's shoulders, squeezing his twin so tightly that Bill lost his breath.

Bill closed his eyes and turned his face against Tom's bare chest, drawing in the rich, delicious scent.

_Yes, this is what I need._ He thought, happily. 

Tom's fingers stroked Bill's hair, combing through thick strands to scrape softly against his scalp. His other hand cradled Bill's lower back and rubbed back and forth in a slow, soothing rhythm.

“How about a few days off?” Tom's soft question broke the silence between them.

Bill turned his head up to look into Tom's eyes, “What?”

“I think we deserve it.” Tom said, “We've been working nonstop for weeks. Maybe we should tell everyone we're gonna take a few days. . .”

“Can we do that?” Bill worried, “I mean, we have so much to do still before the album-”

“And that's exactly why we need a break.” Tom interrupted, gently, “ _You_ need a break, Bill. You're going to run yourself ragged.” 

Bill sighed, “It does sound nice. . .”

“Okay, it's done.” Tom smiled, “We can tell everyone tomorrow.”

“I said it _sounded_ nice. . .I just don't know if we can afford to-”

“Bill.” Tom lowered his hand from Bill's hair to his cheek, making Bill look at him, “I said it's done. Try not to argue with me just this once.”

Bill closed his mouth against the protests wanting to spill past his lips. When he thought of all the work that still needed to be done, he felt as if the task were so daunting, it would never be finished. He didn't want to lose momentum when he was already so exhausted, but a few days off  _did_ sound like heaven. Just he and Tomi, hours of alone time, cuddling, just like this. . .

“Okay.” Bill shrugged, “You've convinced me.”

Tom raised his brows, “Wow? Really? I expected more of a fight.”

Bill frowned, “You said not to argue.”

“I didn't really expect you to obey.” Tom chuckled.

“Well, I can't really so 'no' when I'm in this position. . .” Bill murmured.

Tom bent his head to lay a soft kiss on Bill's forehead, “And what position is that?”

“You know. . .” Bill replied, blushing slightly.

He felt Tom grin broadly and smacked his brother's chest, “Stop! I just wanted to cuddle.”

“Okay. We're cuddling.” Tom held up a hand, “But remember, you're the one rubbing up against my dick.”

Bill huffed and drew back out of Tom's grasp. He glanced down at Tom's crotch to see an erection growing from between the parted folds of the robe. He crossed his arms and cast Tom a stern gaze.

“I can't help it.” Tom protested, “You're kind of. . .naked. . . .Come on, lay back down.”

Bill let Tom pull him back against his chest. Bill squirmed around, getting situated, while also rubbing his bare stomach up against Tom's swelling cock. Tom's gentle fingers went tight around Bill's hair, giving a hard squeeze.

“God, Bill. Stop it.”

“Sorry! I'm trying to get comfortable.” Bill complained.

After much grumbling and protesting, they settled back against the pillows. Tom's fingers began to pet Bill's hair once more, stroking and lacing through the thick strands. Bill nuzzled Tom's neck in return, rubbing with his nose and breathing hot, little moans of satisfaction across Tom's spiking pulse. He pressed a hand to Tom's chest, pulling himself closer. He was breathing in Tom's scent, pressing as much naked flesh together as he could, and yet it didn't seem to be close enough. He wanted to be closer, entwined in Tom's being, his heartbeat, his soul a mirror of Tom's.

Tom drew in an unsteady breath and reached down to grasp Bill's hip. His fingers were strong and warm, pulling Bill against him until Bill could feel the hard length of Tom's cock pressed into his stomach. The flesh was throbbing, strong, distinctive pulses that sent the blood and heat gushing faster into his dick. Tom groaned softly, urging his hips up against Bill's soft, hot body. Bill stiffened, but didn't pull away. He couldn't deny that he wanted Tom, even if he had wanted cuddles in the first place.

Tom twined his fingers into Bill's hair and pulled his head back so that their eyes could meet. Bill's were wide and blinking, dark, liquid heat that pulled Tom in with little effort, despite the veneer of innocence.

Bill's full lips quivered open and he tilted his chin up, almost imperceptibly. A flame was starting to burn low in his stomach, sharp need blazing past the fog of exhaustion. He forgot how tired he was; all he could focus on were Tom's lips, the hot press of his body, and the throbbing need squeezed between their bodies.

Tom leaned a little closer, so that their mouths nearly touched. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his eyes filled with yearning. His hand slid from Bill's hip to his back, pulling him closer.

“Want you. . .” He ground out, his voice low and ragged.

Bill swallowed hard and clutched Tom's shoulder tightly. He dragged himself up against Tom's chest, offering his mouth, wordlessly. Tom's fingers tightened on Bill's hair and he pressed his mouth hard against Bill's. Their lips met, harsh and needy, leaving little room for breathing. Tom's tongue snaked past Bill's eagerly parted lips and unfurled to deliver hasty strokes and infuse Bill's mouth with his sweet taste. Bill moaned and arched his own tongue forward. They battled back and forth for only a few more moments before Tom turned on the bed, throwing Bill down on his back against the mattress. Tom quickly rose above him, spreading his body out atop Bill's and pinning him to the bed with long, heavy, wet kisses. Bill put up little resistance; his body was already responding to Tom's advances, and his dick throbbed hard enough to make him moan.

“Tom, Tom. . .” He was panting as Tom drew back, leaving Bill's lips wet and swollen.

Tom stripped the robe from his arms and tossed it aside. He straddled Bill's thighs and rotated his hips forward, pressing their cocks together to create sweet friction. Bill groaned as Tom's big, strong hand surrounded both their dicks and jacked them in long, steady pulls.

“Oh God, Tom. . .” Bill thrashed against the pillow.

“Oh, yeah. . .” Tom panted above him, “You like it. . .”

“Yes. . .” Bill groaned, pushing his hips up against the weight of Tom's body.

“You want more?”

“Yes, yes. . .” Bill nodded, eagerly.

He lifted his arms over his head to indicate submission. Tonight, he would rather comply to Tom's every wish than make Tom take it by force, as he sometimes did. Bill was too tired, too needy to put up a fight; sometimes, it was just easier to give in.

Tom bent over him, delivering another firm kiss. His tongue caressed inward, stroking briefly at Bill's palate, before he drew back to nip at Bill's lower lip. Bill groaned, turning his face to Tom's affection as Tom showered his cheeks and jawline with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He blazed a trail down Bill's throat and across the ridge of one collarbone, at last jumping over to nibble along the lean muscle of Bill's bicep. Bill cried out and attempted to pull his arm down as Tom drifted lower, tickling him. Tom caught Bill's flailing forearm and pinned it to the mattress, ignoring squeaks of protest as he kissed and licked at the smooth, bare skin of Bill's under arm. Bill bucked under Tom's weight, groaning because it tickled like mad but turned him on even worse. His whole groin throbbed with need, and he knew Tom was just beginning.

Tom drew the tip of his tongue down the side of Bill's pec, then curved up to reach the hard nipple. He drew the hard flesh between his lips and sucked in and out, tasting the flesh, tasting Bill. Bill panted a groan and tried to reach down to grab onto Tom's hair, only to find Tom's hand pinning that arm down as well. He lay helplessly trapped as Tom inflicted sweet torture on aching flesh, sucking, nipping, and licking at both hard, dusky nipples until Bill was begging and writhing.

“Tomi, please. . .oh, please. . .”

Tom lifted his head, eyes dark and burning with lust. He laid that scorching gaze on Bill's well-pleasured chest, his lips lifting a brief smile as he noted the flushed, engorged state of Bill's nipples. Bill cast large, pleading eyes at his brother and squirmed his hips, trying to draw Tom's attention downward, to the hard, aching rod resting an aroused red against his pale stomach.

“Please. . .” Bill murmured, hopefully.

Tom drew his tongue across his lower lip and flicked at his lip ring. He dismounted Bill's legs and huskily ordered, “Turn over.”

“Tom, please. . .I want your mouth.” Bill whined, reaching down to touch himself.

Tom pushed Bill's hand away from his dick and replied, “You're going to get it.”

Bill's stomach performed fevered flips at the thinly veiled promise. He quickly rolled onto his stomach and spread himself out. Tom climbed between his outstretched legs and laid appreciative hands on Bill's rounded ass. He kneaded the small, tight globes, pressing his thumbs down into the cleft in search of the hot little hole. Bill moaned and arched his hips up, hands curling tightly around the sheets when Tom's thumbs found their mark. They pressed in, rubbing up against the tight pucker and persuading the muscles to relax. The pressure let up for only a moment before Bill felt Tom's index against the tight entrance. Tom swirled his fingertip against the taut flesh, sending a shudder down Bill's spine. He whimpered into the sheets as Tom pushed one finger in dry. His body accepted the intrusion, but clamped back down around the digit once it was inside.

“Oooh, Tomi, please. . .” Bill moaned, digging his knees into the mattress and lifting his hips up.

Tom's finger withdrew slowly, then knifed back in, forcing back tight muscles.

“Ahhh, please!” Bill gave a strangled cry, though he was undulating his hips eagerly against Tom's hand.

Tom's finger curled inside him, questing out his prostate with practiced aim. He found the swollen, aching spot with little difficulty, sending Bill's toes curling, his cock throbbing, and pleasure swelling low in his belly. The muscles spasmed around Tom's finger, drawing even tighter than before.

“Tom, please. . .” Bill panted, “The. . .the lube. . .”

“Don't worry, baby.” Tom hushed him, “I'm gonna make it good and wet for you.”

He withdrew his finger and Bill sank back to the sheets, breathing hard. His body hummed with exhilaration and need. Tom's dry fingering had been just close enough to the border of pain to make his nerve-endings sizzle, more awake and alert than he had been all day, despite all the caffeine.

Tom's fingers smoothed over Bill's ass cheeks, stroking the rounded curves with grunts and groans of appreciation. Bill arched his ass to the caress, moaning when Tom's grasp tightened, spreading him open. There was a pause, then Bill felt the hot wash of breath down the crease of his ass. His stomach spiked with anticipation and he strained toward the enticing warmth emanating from Tom's lips. A low whine rose from his throat before he even realized he had managed to vocalize his desire.

Tom's nose nudged up against him, drawing in a sharp breath. A long exhale washed heat across Bill's hole, sending deep shudders to his core.

“Mmm, you smell good.” Tom murmured, his lips barely brushing against Bill's skin.

Bill groaned quietly, his stomach clenching with arousal.

Tom dragged his mouth back up to the very top of the cleft. He kissed against Bill's tailbone and murmured, “I'm sure you taste just as delicious.”

“Yes, Tom, yes. . .” Bill replied, his voice breathy and wavering.

Without further encouragement, Tom's mouth plunged back down into the warm, sweet-smelling cleft, tongue pressed to the quivering entrance. The firm tip swirled round and round the ring of flesh, circling closer to the entrance with each circuit. Bill's insides quivered uncontrollably; it was all he could do not to arch away from the sweet torment.

He gasped aloud, back curving sharply as Tom at last pushed his tongue inside. Moans of pleasure bubbled from his Bill's lips, followed by desperate grasps at the sheets by his fingers. He could feel Tom's tongue inside him, curling about to pet the inner walls and searching out Bill's prostate. He danced around the tender spot, just teasing Bill with the proximity, until Bill groaned and thrust his hips back against Tom's mouth. Tom's fingers tightened on Bill's ass, holding him still as Tom screwed his tongue deeper into the clenching heat. He went straight to Bill's pleasure spot, tapping his tongue against it, then flicking back and forth in a light massage that made Bill's insides ache with the need to come.

Bill panted heavily into the pillows, his muscles twitching and tightening each time he felt a wave of arousal crash against his core. It was so close, he could sense it rushing up his dick, just ready to spill forth and anoint the sheets in his release.

Clawing at the sheets, Bill dug his knees deeper into the mattress and ground himself back against Tom's earnestly pleasuring mouth. Days and weeks of stress chafed with unsatisfactory friction inside him, causing him to grind his teeth against the frustration welling in his chest. He wanted to come so badly that he could feel the tears pressing against his eyes. Tom's tongue flitting around inside him was torment, like waving a bone just out of a puppy's reach, when the puppy had already been poked and tortured mercilessly.

Bill lifted his head from the sheets, gasping out a ragged plea, “Tom. . .Tom, stop!”

Tom abruptly lifted his head and Bill could sense the concern radiating from his brother.

“What? Are you okay?” Tom asked, keeping one possessive hand on Bill's side.

Bill bit his lower lip, ashamed that he was letting his aggravation with work dictate the course of their sex life as well. This wasn't the office, where he could boss everyone around and forget about the consequences. This was Tom – and Tom had promised to take care of him.

Bill slowly rolled over and heaved out a great sigh, “Yes. . .I'm sorry.”

“Look, if you don't want to. . .” Tom began, holding out a hand.

Bill gave him a look of dismay as he realized Tom was just about to give up with sorting out and laying to rest his little brother's fickle emotions.

“No, I do. . .” He reached up to cradle Tom's face, “Can we just . . . Just make love to me?”

Tom looked relieved. He gave a sweet smile and nodded, “Of course.

Bill relaxed against the pillows as Tom fetched the lube.

“Put your legs up.” Tom murmured as he uncapped the bottle.

Bill drew his teeth over his lower lip and watched Tom with equally lustful and adoring eyes. He hiked his thighs up to his chest and held them in place as Tom reached down to swipe lube over his already saliva slick entrance. A moan worked it's way past his lips, but he did his best to breath in and out properly, not to work himself up again. That was Tom's job.

Tom leaned over him, crowding Bill up toward the headboard as he slowly massaged his fingers into Bill's hole. Bill groaned and reached up to grab onto Tom's shoulder, attempting to push himself against the meager penetration. Tom leaned down and stole Bill's breath with a slow, deep kiss, all gently sucking lips and probing tongue. Bill sank into the sweetness of his twin's kiss and relished the vibrations that were slowly building at his core. Despite the short interruption, his cock was completely hard again, twitching hungrily against his belly. He could feel the heat and the wetness pooling at the tip, a previously untapped well of release.

“Tom, Tom. . .” Bill panted as Tom's blunt-tipped fingers bumped up against his prostate, “I'm ready, please. . .”

“Shh, hush.” Tom murmured, planting soft kisses against his cheekbone and temple.

“Tooomm. . .” Bill whined, cracking his eyes open to cast a pleading gaze up at his brother.

Tom's fingers pressed fully into Bill's passage, and swirled about the depth of him, searching out his prostate repeatedly. Each stroke was firm and precise, pushing the pleasure higher inside of Bill. He gave a low, dismayed sound when the pleasure passed him by, so close, but so far away.

Tom pulled his fingers back from that spot and Bill sank back into the ache between arousal and fulfillment. He could feel Tom's fingers pumping in and out of him, all four now. Bill wanted to scream because he had been ready minutes ago; he was surely ready now that he was easily taking all four of Tom's fingers.

“Tom. . .” His voice came out throaty and wavering, “Tom, please. . .I can't take it anymore. . .”

Tom gave him one last thrust of his hand before withdrawing them completely. He leaned back and lubed his cock, hard and thick with need. Bill watched with hazy, expectant eyes, so weak already he wasn't sure how he would take much more. But he wanted it all, even if his body wasn't yet convinced. He just wanted to be with Tom like this, just the two of them, with no distractions, no voices telling them what or what not to do, no deadlines. They could take as long as they wanted.

Tom dropped the bottle of lube off to one side and positioned himself over Bill's, guiding his hard, wet cockhead to Bill's eagerly prepped hole. Bill groaned as the hot, velvety smooth flesh rubbed against him, back and forth against his entrance before pressing just inside. Bill gasped, clutching onto Tom before he reminded himself to relax, that Tom had it all under control. With Bill's body lax and accepting, Tom delivered a few slow, pressured thrusts that had his dick all the way inside with little resistance.

“Ahhh. . .” Bill groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows, “That's good. . .”

Tom's fingers petted lovingly down Bill's sides before reaching down to clasp his butt cheeks and pull him forward. Bill groaned as Tom's fingers dragged his butt cheeks apart, allowing his cock to press even deeper and Bill's ass to gape hungrily. He lifted his ankles over Tom's shoulders and drew his brother closer, until he was almost crushed under Tom's weight.

Tom leaned with Bill's pulling and supported himself with his arms on either side of Bill's head. He began to give Bill deep, steady hip rolls that pumped his cock in and out of Bill at a pace that made the pleasure swell inside them, but stay contained at their connection. Tom grunted softly, Bill's name passing his lips more than once as Bill's flesh slowly began to close around his dick, squeezing him. Bill replied with a low whine with suddenly ascended to a louder cry of pleasure when Tom quickened his pace.

His cock knifed quick and deep inside of Bill, dividing rapidly clenching flesh and searing straight for Bill's pleasure spot. Bill reached up to grab onto the headboard, squeezing so tightly that the edges of the wood dug painfully into his fingers and palms. Tom groaned and strained above him, face flushed, neck and shoulder muscles drawn taut with exertion. His long, black braids swung against his chest with his rapid pace and his arms began to quiver.

The spate of hard fucking cut off suddenly and Tom lowered his head against Bill's shoulder, breathing heavily. His cock slipped halfway out of Bill, leaving Bill feeling achingly empty.

“Fuck. . .” Tom breathed, reaching up to blindly touch Bill's face, “God, you're too hot.”

“Tom. . .” Bill complained, bracing his hands against his brother's chest, “Come on, fuck me.”

Tom lifted his head, eyes twinkling. He readjusted his grip on Bill's hips and pushed his hard dick back inside.

“Yes. . .” Bill moaned, back arching, “Show me, Tomi. . .”

“Show you what?” Tom smiled, pressing his hips tight against Bill's ass.

Bill squealed higher as Tom's cock went in completely, and then some.

“Show me how you fuck your little brother.” He replied through breathless panting.

Tom's eyes went dark and firey. He planted his knees firmly into the bed and and slammed his hips hard into Bill's ass, drilling straight for his pleasure spot. Bill swallowed back a scream of pleasure and bucked against Tom's rapid-fire thrusts. He wrapped his legs around his brother's trim, toned middle and held on for dear life as Tom came at him, over and over again, easily fulfilling Bill's request.

Tom sweated and labored above him, ending each thrust with a heavy, exhilarated breath. His hips worked liked pistons against Bill's compliant ass, nailing Bill's prostate with quick, accurate thrusts, like an arrow to it's target.

Bill moaned loudly and writhed beneath Tom's deliberate, inescapable fucks. His fingers curled around the sheets to keep himself from grabbing his own dick; he wanted Tom to do that.

“Come on. . .” Bill panted, lifting heavily-lidded eyes to Tom's slack, pleasure-drugged expression, “Come on, Tom. . . make me. . .”

Bill had to say little else to make Tom understand. His brother eagerly took up Bill's untouched cock and began to jack in ardent pulls that moved in time with Tom's hips. Each time Tom's hips met Bill's ass, his hand came down the shaft, pulling the flesh taut over his aching column as Tom's fist landed at the base. Bill hitched in shallow, inadequate breaths as the pleasure rose from the base of his dick, tingling all the way up to his tip, through his belly and exploding in his chest. The orgasm rocked him like a hurricane, sending his limbs flailing helplessly, his mouth stretching open wide in a long, low moan of gratification.

Everything felt sensitive as he came down from the intense climax; Tom was still pounding into him, turning his already used flesh raw. Bill yelped and twitched uselessly beneath Tom's driving thrusts, wanting to scream, and cry, and grin at how good Tom's big, rough dick felt ravaging his already spent body. It was a sensory overload after all the work they had been putting in, all the stress, all the times they had ignored their personal needs for those of the band. Bill had almost forgotten it was possible to come that hard, that good.

Tom stiffened and their was hot gush of sticky fluid inside Bill's body as he came. His hips jerked suddenly, harshly as the pleasure vacated his body, slamming his spurting dick into Bill's ass a few final times before he collapsed to the sheets beside his whimpering, yet pleased little twin.

They lay beside each other, quiet except for labored breathing for several moments. At last, Bill slowly reached out his hand and twined his fingers around Tom's. Tom looked over at him with bright, brown eyes and smiled affectionately, “Love you, Bibi.”

Bill rolled over and cuddled up against Tom's big, strong arm, “Love you too, Tomi.”

Tom placed a hand on the side of Bill's head and leaned over to deposit a soft, endearing kiss on Bill's forehead.

“You mean it?” Bill murmured, looking up at Tom.

“Mean what?”

“About us taking some time off?”

Tom frowned, then smiled, “Of course.”

Bill sighed and snuggled closer, “If I wasn't convinced before, I am now.”

Tom drew Bill into his arms and cradled him close, “I told you, I'm gonna take care of you, and the best way I know how to do that, is to get you out of the office for a couple of days.”

“So I can work my ass off in bed?” Bill chuckled, swatting lightly at Tom's chest.

“No, _I_ work your ass off.” Tom clarified, “You just lay back and enjoy it.”

“Hmm.” Bill arched an eyebrow, “I'll hold you to that.”

“Okay.” Tom agreed, unfazed.

Bill closed his eyes and breathed in Tom's scent. He cuddled against Tom's side, murmuring contented sounds as his body relaxed and his eyes grew heavy.

He had really meant to carve out some serious quality twin time tonight; no sex, just cuddling and relaxing. But Bill's heart and body had always wanted what it wasn't supposed to have, especially when it concerned Tom. Besides, Tom had always taken care of him, sometimes interpreted Bill's needs and desires better than even Bill could. He had been properly attended to tonight, even if it hadn't been the way he expected. He was happy, relaxed, relieved, blissful. Thoughts of work and the album, promotions, producers, fangirls and their future were long gone. . .Sometimes, it really was easier to just give in.

 

the end

 


End file.
